Sister to more
by Loabdumel
Summary: Draco was going to have an adopted sister, but the files never came legal. So could the one he thought as an enemy and a sister, be his love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Mr. Lucios Malfoy,  
  
We have a proposition for you have to take. There was an accident, and two people were killed. Leaving their daughter behind with no one to go to.  
We would like you to take a chance, here, and adopt and raise this young witch until she has become of age.  
If you want to keep your job, then I suggest that you agree to this offer.  
  
Signed,  
  
Minister of Magic  
  
Lucios Malfoy couldn't believe what was happening. In order to keep his well paying job at the ministry, he would have to take in and provide for a girl he didn't even know the name of. He loved his job though. He decided to talk to his wife about it later during dinner.  
  
Lucios folded the paper back up and laid it on his desk. "Mr. ...Malfoy" Squeaked a noise from the door. "Dinner." The house-elf let out another squeak as Lucios past him and went out the door.  
  
He walked down the hallway towards the dinning room with the squeaking house-elf following behind him. "Does Master have any chores that he wants to give Phil?" The house-help asked while looking up at Lucios with frightened eyes.  
  
"Yes, I want you to clean the whole upstairs floor and scrub all the bathtubs on every floor of the house." Lucios said with a hint of hatred in his voice. "Do that and then come and see me." Lucios dismissed the scared house-elf just as he entered the dinning room.  
  
His wife sat at one end and his son, Draco, sat on one of the sides of the table. Lucios took his seat at the opposite end of the table from his wife. Looking down at his plate he saw a pile of mashed potatoes, roast beef, peas, and a goblet filled to the rim with pumpkin juice.  
  
Draco looked over at his father with a dark glare. His father and him were never really close, so he didn't like him very much. He was a death-eater along time ago.  
  
"Dear, I just received a letter from the Minister of Magic making a proposition with me to adopt a young witch in order to keep my job." Lucios took a bite full of the mashed potatoes, hoping his wife would come up with a good excuse to pass the offer, but he would still keep his job.  
  
"OH! Adopt a young witch! I would love to do that! I wanted a girl after we had Draco, so he could have a play mate, but that never happened." Lucios' wife looked at him with pleading eyes. He had to agree to the proposition, for his wife.  
  
"Fine! I'll do it! As long as you take care of her, and keep her out of my way." Lucios gulped down the last bit of his pumpkin juice and got up from the table glaring at his son, Draco.  
  
"Mum, does this mean she will be living here with us?" Draco asked his mother with pleading eyes. "Yes, it does." His mother replied finishing up her dinner and getting up to head to her room.  
  
Minister of Magic,  
  
I have agreed to adopt this, witch, if you tell me her name. I will like to have her files and a little more information on her if you will. My wife is very interested in the adoption and wants more information. What is her favorite color? My wife is going to paint her room. That is all.  
  
Lucios Malfoy  
  
Lucios got up out of his chair and walked over to the nearest window and grabbed his owl. "Deliver this message to the Minister of Magic HIMSELF, and no one other but him." Lucios' voice was cruel and cold, but the owl left to deliver the message anyways.  
  
Lucios' wife entered the room wondering when their new daughter would arrive. He let her read the letter that the Minister had sent him and told her about what he had just wrote to the Minister.  
  
She left a half an hour later with all of her questions answered to go to the library. Leaving Mr. Malfoy to do as he pleased. It was nearly 10:00 when he received a barn owl from the Minister. The letter said...  
  
Lucios Malfoy,  
  
Thank you so much for accepting! The girls name is Hermione and she loves the color green. Her files are attached with the envelope if you needed them.  
  
Minister of Magic 


	2. Chapter 2

/ N. : I'm glad that people want me to continue on with this story! So I shall...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Draco went to his room after dinner to get his broom. He took it out from under his bed. The last time he rode it, He did not remember, but it was a while ago. Taking it out of the box, he placed it on the bed then went to his wardrobe.  
  
He got out a broom cleaning kit. He walked back over to his bed and opened a container of 'Broomstick Polishing.' Taking a rag, Draco dipped it into the polish and ran it over his broomstick handle.  
  
Immediately, the polish took in affect. It made his broom so shiny and smooth, that Draco could see his face in it. Once that was done, Malfoy opened one of the numerous windows in his large room and brought his broom over to it.  
  
He got on his broom once he was on the balcony, and took off from his house. The scenery around him was lovely. The gardens that swerved around the mansion went on forever, so that no one who dare try to enter the house. He saw many enchanted things, also lurking in the gardens.  
  
After about a half an hour ride on his broomstick, Draco decided to turn in for the night. So he steered his broom towards his window and landed ever so gracefully.  
  
After he put away his broom, Draco undressed and went to bed. Not knowing the surprise that would await him in the morning. A new sister.  
  
A. / N. : Sorry that this chapter was SO short! I had to make it like this. It just seemed like a good place to stop. So if you REALLY like this story, when you review, tell me how much you like it and if at least 5 to 10 people REALLY like it, I will up-date every day. Angel Food Cake to every one who reviewed! It's heavenly! My joke. Morgan 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Mrs. Malfoy went to the train station early that morning to pick up her adopted daughter, Hermione. She took the Floo network and came out in the Leaky Cauldron. There were many people about, getting books and supplies for their coming year at Hogwarts.  
  
She brushed herself off of the soot and grim, then walked out the door towards Kings Cross Train station.  
  
Once walking into the train station, Mrs. Malfoy saw the Minister of Magic with a young girl around Draco's age by his side. She was about Draco's height; maybe a little bit shorter, with brown hair and deep honey brown eyes.  
  
"Minister, good morning." Mrs. Malfoy said shaking the Minister's hand. "Ah! There you are! Here is Miss. Hermione Granger. She will be starting her first year at Hogwarts, just like your son Draco, I presume?" The Minister handed over Hermione's luggage to Mrs. Malfoy.  
  
"Well, good day to you two! I hope you are happy Miss. Granger." Then the Minister got on a train and left. Hermione stared at the ground like she was examining her shoes. When Mrs. Malfoy grabbed her hand and looked at her.  
  
"There is nothing to be afraid about, dear, you will be happy living with me and my family. I have already painted your room green, and we are going to go shopping for your furniture." Hermione nodded her head saying yes and walked out of King's Cross with Mrs. Malfoy holding her hand.  
  
Hermione walked into a store called, "Witch Furniture?" and looked around. There were many different styles of beds that she had ever seen; there were mirrors with engraved spells on the side. And there were dressers and wardrobes galore every which way you looked.  
  
It was a fabulous sight. "Hermione, you may pick any thing you would like to put in your room. We can afford everything in this store times 30, so go out and pick something you like." Mrs. Malfoy gave Hermione a little push in the back to tell her to look around.  
  
After two and a half hours of looking around, Hermione found the furniture that she liked. She showed Mrs. Malfoy what she wanted and they bought it all.  
  
"Where is all my stuff going?" Hermione asked Mrs. Malfoy. "Oh, when we get home they will be in your new room. It's a delivery store so they bring it to the house before we get there." Mrs. Malfoy replied.  
  
Once they got back to the house, Hermione was shown to her room by a house- elf. Hermione's eyes lit up when she saw her room. The walls were all the color of Picnic Green, while her ceiling was the color of a celery stick. The many windows lit up the room to reveal her new furniture.  
  
She had picked orange furniture. Her four-poster bed had a canopy on top made of a clear light orange. The bedspread was a deep shade of orange with green leaves scattered about. The pillows on the bed were also orange, but they were the same color as the canopy. The biggest pillow had the word, 'Hermione' stitched into it showing it was her bed.  
  
Her desk on the other hand was orange, with green ivy flowing all over it making it look like real ivy leaves. The wardrobe was also orange but many shades. It was dark orange at the bottom of the wardrobe, getting lighter and lighter as you went up. Then her dresser was the same type of orange as the wardrobe, many shades of orange, but then the mirror had the spell called 'Alohomora' on it.  
  
She certainly was happy here in her new room. She walked over to the bookshelf and took a book down called, 'Hogwarts, A History.' Mrs. Malfoy had told her about the school she was going to attend and so Hermione thought she wanted to learn more. With her supplies already bought and in her trunk, Hermione only had to, read.  
  
A./N. : There you go! Every one who wanted an update...there it is! Oh, and since my chapters might be this short or a little longer, this story should be completed by about, hmm, by about chapter 50! Maybe! Just maybe there will be 50 chapters! Tell people about his story! I want to see how many reviews I get by the end of June! o Kisses! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
The first couple of weeks staying at the Malfoy's were pretty boring. Hermione had stayed in her room most of the time, but when she did leave her room, it was only to go to the kitchens to help out the house-elves.  
  
She knew that the Malfoy's had a son around her age(11 years old) But she never got the chance to meet him. 'All for the best, I guess' Hermione thought looking out her window. She walked over to her calendar she had recently bought and counted down the days left until school started.  
  
Hermione was looking forward to her new school. Learning to become a fully- fledged witch would be fun and educational. She also had wondered, 'Will I make new friends?' She had left all her friends behind when her home and her whole entire family was killed in the terrible fire.  
  
Just remembering about that day made Hermione shed a few tears. "Miss Granger, I have brought you your dinner." A wobbly looking house-elf was carrying a silver tray over to her desk which had many opened books piled on top of it.  
  
"Thank you, Lucy. Would you like to join me?" Hermione pulled up a little chair to the desk and motioned for Lucy to sit down. "I-I would be most honored to Miss Granger!" The house-elf got up onto the other chair and waited for Hermione to start.  
  
Hermione took the saucer from her tea and placed on it some peas, chicken, and peaches. Then she poured more tea for Lucy in one of the other saucers. She handed the house-elf her share of the dinner and she started on hers.  
  
The chicken was her favorite. But she also liked the peas and peaches too. The tea had an extraordinary taste, different from what she was used to. Hermione looked over at Lucy to see that she was slowly eating. "Lucy, your not in the present of the Malfoy's, you can eat like a slob if you want." Hermione told Lucy.  
  
Lucy seamed to understand and she started eating like Hermione was, bite after bite full. She gulped down the rest of the tea, and got up. "If Miss Granger is finished, Lucy will take the tray back to the kitchens now." Hermione was finished so she let Lucy take away the tray with a full stomach and a smile on her face.  
  
Hermione looked at the clock hanging above her door and thought she might want to go to bed. Because she had only one week left until school started.  
  
------------Meanwhile------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco had finished eating dinner with his mother and then went to go pay a visit to his 'So-called-sister.' On the way to the door, Draco suddenly changed his mind. "I think I'll go and see her another day." So Draco just left when he was right in front of his sister's door.  
  
Instead, Draco decided to go to the library and rummage around for any of the items he lost a while ago. Once he entered the library he saw his father and some others, so Draco decided to quickly hide behind one of the large bookcases.  
  
Then, he strained his ears to here he conversation. "Harry Potter is going to Hogwarts this year. Now is the chance for Voldemort to regain his energy and strength! Let us go and tell him!" One of the many hooded men said to Lucius.  
  
"Fine, go tell him that if that is what you wish. I will go and see him personally about the mater later though." Lucius dismissed the men and walked out of the room after them. Draco came out of his hiding space and just stared at the door.  
  
'Why? Why did my father have to be a death eater?" Draco said aloud hearing an echo in the room repeating his every word and movement. He decided to just forget about it and look for his lost sneak-a-scope.  
  
After about an hour looking, Draco found and brought it back to his room. He hadn't packed his trunk up yet, so he decided to do it then. He gathered his new robes from his wardrobe and he placed them in them in the bottom of the trunk.  
  
Next he grabbed his boxers and socks and put them in the trunk. Once all of his books and school supplies were packed nicely in his trunk, Draco had room left to put in his personal belongings. Like his sneak-a-scope, family picture of his mother and him, and a journal.  
  
He didn't know why he even started a journal in the first place, but he did know that it was a gift from his mother to him and he treasured it dearly. His mother wanted him to write in it, so he had been writing in it since the day he got it.  
  
Once Draco's trunk was all packed up and ready for his first year at Hogwarts, he went to his wardrobe once again and got dresses in his pajamas.  
  
-------------King's Cross Station------------------------------------------  
  
Lucius was going to bring Draco to King's Cross while his wife was going to bring Hermione. But they were both going two separate ways. Lucius and Draco were going by using a port key and Mrs. Malfoy and Hermione were going by Floo powder.  
  
Hermione held onto her trunk and got into the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of Floo powder and said, "King's Cross Station." Then she fell onto the platform. She looked at her ticket and saw that the platform was called Platform 9 ¾. 'A weird number for a platform.' Hermione thought to herself as Mrs. Malfoy appeared behind her.  
  
"Dear, there is your train, 'The Hogwarts Express.' Love you, here, it's a gift from me to you. It is a little something for you to remember me by." Mrs. Malfoy said handing a cage to Hermione with a baby sugar powdered owl.  
  
"Oh! Thank you!" Hermione gave a hug to Mrs. Malfoy and got on the train with her baby owl. Walking down the narrow hallway, Hermione heard laughter from behind many of the compartments and she wished that she had friends that went to this new school.  
  
Sighing, Hermione found an empty compartment near the back of the train. She took a seat near the window and looked out. Since the train had already left the station, Hermione had a good look at the scenery around her.  
  
She would pass by farms and old abandoned houses, or just plain grazing pastures once again. Hermione just stared out the window when suddenly her baby owl gave out a hoot.  
  
Hermione turned her attention to the baby owl. "I haven't named you yet, have I?" Hermione opened the cage and put her hand inside. The owl jumped onto her hand without hesitating. Hermione slowly pulled her hand out of the cage so that she wouldn't scare her bird. Lifting her hand up in front of her, Hermione said, "What to name you. What to name you...I know you look like a powdered donut so, I'll call you Donut!" he owl appreciated the name and nudged Hermione's hand.  
  
Before no time, Hermione had looked back out the window and saw her school. With all the lights and joy that seemed to fill it! Towers higher then many buildings then she ever saw! And to top it all off, Hermione heard the most beautiful music coming from inside it and silvery people floating around the walls.  
  
Hermione decided, maybe this place will be more fun then I thought. Maybe I might make a friend! Then she heard the train whistle go off and knew that they had stopped and were leaving the train to go into the school, Hogwarts.  
  
A./N.: There is chapter 4 for those of you who were waiting. I was also wondering if anyone needed an over the internet pen-pal for a while. If you need or want a pen-pal, just e-mail me at cocoa13mgmsn.com. Nothing further more to say, so bye for now! Morgan 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Hermione walked into the Great Hall to see that in the place of the ceiling, was the sky outside with many floating candles every were. There were five tables in the room. One was for the Headmaster and the professors, while the other four were for the students.  
  
The Great Hall was larger then the cafeteria at Hermione's old school. She just couldn't keep from wondering how she could have been chosen to go to this school. It seemed too elegant for her!  
  
The large group Hermione was in started walking towards the front of the room were the Headmaster was seated. He had a long white beard, he was wearing periwinkle robes, and his crescent moon spectacles sat on his nose. He looked all high-and-mighty.  
  
The lady, who led the group into the room, had just placed a battered hat down on a little stool and stepped back to watch.  
  
The hat was called the Sorting Hat, as Hermione overheard someone talking. The Sorting hat said...  
  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat then me. You can keep you bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all.  
  
There's nothing hidden in you head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be.  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind;  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends.  
  
So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hand (though I have none) For I'm the Thinking Cap!"  
  
Once the Sorting Hat finished, the whole room broke out into an applause. Hermione thought, 'A bewitched hat? What else is to come next?!' Hermione was the first one called up and when she heard her name, she went rather pale. Hermione walked slowly out of the crowd. She looked behind her, and every one was watching! 'How am I ever going to get this done?' Hermione thought while she sat down. The hat fell down past her eyes, so all she could see was the inside of the shabby hat.  
  
After a silent moments pause, the Sorting Hat screamed, GRYFFINDOR! Then every one at the Gryffindor table stood up and cheered. Hermione happily skipped off to the Gryffindor table and took a seat.  
  
While the Sorting Hat carried on with the sorting, Hermione couldn't help but notice a black haired boy standing at the back of the line. Then Professor McGonagall said the name; "Harry Potter" and the room fell dead silent. After the silence, while the Sorting Hat was on Harry's head, Hermione heard some people say, "Isn't that the same Potter that defeated You-Know-Who?"  
  
Hermione, realizing who Harry was, clapped the loudest when Harry was chosen Gryffindor. Harry took a seat next to Hermione an looked back up to were his friend Ron was seated on the stool with the Sorting Hat on his head.  
  
His face was the color of his bright red hair. Then the Sorting Hat placed him in Gryffindor and he came and sat down on the other side of Harry. "Boy, I thought we would have to do something hard to be placed into our houses!" Harry turned to Ron and they started talking.  
  
Hermione thought that she knew Harry from somewhere, so she decided to ask. "Excuse me." Hermione tapped Harry on his shoulder and he turned and looked at her. "Do I know you?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry searched his memories of his old school and remembered seeing someone that went there that looked sort of like the one who was speaking to him now.  
  
"I think so, is your last name by chance, Granger?" Harry asked His face lit up seeing a familiar face. "Harry! It's me Hermione! Remember last year we did a project together in social studies?" Harry almost squeezed Hermione to death!  
  
"Good to see you 'Mione!" He saw that his new friend Ron was looking at them with wide eyes. "Harry, who is this?" Ron said with a sort of scared voice. "Sorry, Ron. This is Hermione Ganger, We used to go to the same muggle school before we knew about this place."  
  
Ron's face was so confused that Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Well, anyways, I'm Ron Weasly." Ron said. "Draco Malfoy!" said the Lady at the front holding a long scroll. A rather average height blonde haired boy slouched out of the crowd and took a seat on the stool.  
  
The Sorting Hat nearly touched Draco's head when it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" and then there was a loud applause from the table right next to the Gryffindors. On his way to his seat, Draco walked over to the Gryffindor table and gave Harry and Ron a glare, before noticing the brunette girl sitting with them.  
  
"Weasel-Be has made a friend! What Weasel, is this your first friend ever?" Draco gave a little snicker right as Hermione came in. "I wouldn't be talking. I don't see any of your friends. Where are they?" Draco switched his attention from Potty and Weasel to look at Hermione.  
  
"What do you have to do with any of this? Buckteeth, Granger." Draco said, while trying to remember her name from earlier. Then he flounced off and joined the Slytherin table putting his attention to the front of the room were the sorting was still going on. After about twenty minutes, everyone was seated and talking to one another about being in their new houses.  
  
Then the same lady from earlier, who Dean Thomas said was Professor McGonagall, stood before the vast crowd of students. "May I have your attention, please. The headmaster would like to say a few word." Then McGonagall sat back down and looked at the headmaster.  
  
"I welcome you all back to another year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and to a wonderful year for the first years. I hope that you may find your way around Hogwarts easily. Now, dig in." When Dumbledore sat down, all the golden plates on the table were immediately filled with delicious foods.  
  
As Hermione was eating, she looked around at her surroundings. She thought, 'I can get used to this, I already have one friend, hopefully two. What more should I need?" And Hermione and her friends ate and talked the whole night long until they went to bed. Ready for the day that followed.  
  
A./N.: I think that was the longest chapter so far! I am sort of switching around how the story goes but it plays along with the book pretty well.  
  
Tell below hope you would rate my story from 1 to 10.  
  
1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10  
  
Morgan 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning rather early as she could tell; to the snores and sighs she could hear from the other four-poster beds. Looking up at the clock, Hermione thought she might have time to take a shower before any one else was awake.  
  
Gathering up her towel and her school robes, Hermione walked down the girls' stairs and into the common room. Seeing that no one else was in the common room Hermione walked out slowly through the portrait of the Fat Lady and down the corridor to the washroom.  
  
After about a few minutes haste, Hermione found the correct washroom for the first year Gryffindors. The room was painted a bright yellow with a mahogany wood floor. See that there were no showers around, Hermione started filling up a bathtub with the scent of lavender and lilacs.  
  
Hermione stripped down her clothes and stepped into the pool like bathtub. The warm water felt good against her skin and so she went under. Coming up out of the water Hermione saw a figure standing in the doorway.  
  
"What are you doing in here?!" Hermione said when she recognized Draco Malfoy standing and looking at her, a wry smile spread across his face. "I came to take a bath." Draco said maliciously. He walked closer to another tub and started running the water.  
  
Hermione had about had it. She grabbed her towel that was sitting on the side of the tub and covered herself as she got up out of the nice warm water into the chilling air. Glaring at Malfoy before going into a bathroom stall, Hermione mumbled curses under her breath, and Malfoy heard every single one of them. Once Hermione slammed the bathroom stall door shut she heard the blonde haired boy laughing. Laughing hard.  
  
Hermione finished dressing and when she came out of the stall, the boy from earlier was still in the bubbled filled tub. Walking by the tub he was in, Hermione 'accidentally' kicked his clothes and towel into it. Hearing him yell at her as she left the room gave Hermione a smile welcoming the day that followed.  
  
Behind the large oak door was professor Snape's classroom. Well, really a dungeon, but that was beside the point. It still was a classroom, as Professor Snape called it. On the chalkboard in the front of the room were the directions on how to make a sleeping potion.  
  
Hermione was happy that her first class was potions. She had wanted to make one since she read about the course on the Hogwarts Express. Now she was finally going to do that.  
  
But then her mood was spoiled when Professor Snape started pairing people up into groups of two. Harry was stuck with Pansy Parkinson, while Ron was seated with Cho Chang. Everyone seamed to like Cho a lot. But Hermione didn't like her at all. Though she was pretty, smart, funny, and had perfect teeth...she was awfully mean to must of the Gryffindors.  
  
And Hermione, Hermione got paired with the same boy that she saw in the girls washroom that morning. Yes that cute blonde haired boy she met in the tub. He looked over at her a smirked. "My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The blonde haired boy said. Hermione didn't even remember her present day caretakers, for she had drank to much butter-beer the night before. "Hermione Granger, and please don't talk to me again." Hermione said, flicking open her potions book to the right page that she needed.  
  
Draco just evilly glared at Hermione before flipping his own potions book to the right page. Draco started to read aloud while Hermione did as he said. 'This is going to take a long time." Groaned Hermione putting in a diced slug into the cauldron. And she was right. It did take a long time.  
  
A./N.: Sorry that this was a short chapter! I just can't think of anything at the moment to happen next! So I need some ideas peoples! The more reviews I get, the sooner I up-date! Ta! Morgan 


End file.
